Finally
by weareallgayhere
Summary: Almost four years together now and he still hasn't told her, but better late than never. ((I thought I'd write a Valentine's Day fic about the first time Dave and Jade say the L word to each other, so here it is! AU where I guess the game never existed? Yeah that. This is pretty tame but there's one mention of sex, so I guess I'll rate this T. Thanks for reading!))


**Oh look I posted something. Okay well I felt like writing a Davejade fic today since it's Valentine's Day, so here it is! If you're looking for cheesy then you've come to the right place. Anyway, reviews are greatly appreciated and feedback is always needed! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

She wanted to go to the beach. He thought it was a weird request, considering it's dark out and the night is almost over, but he took her none-the-less. It is Valentine's Day after all, and all they had done before now is stay in bed all day and watch movies. Not very romantic for a couple who have been together for almost four years now.

Dave had planned romantic gestures though, lots of them. He had tons of ideas in his head that just never came into action once the day had rolled around, and now he figures that since he couldn't do anything special for her, he might as well make happen what she wants to, and if she wants the beach, then it's the beach she'll get.

Jade's pace is faster than his as she practically skips down the boulevard, a small spring in her barefooted step. She adds a twirl every few minutes to check if he's still there following behind, as if she needs to. The wind blows her dark hair behind her gently as well as her white summer dress, and the whole image causes Dave to chuckle at the thought of her being the perfect subject for a hipster picture right now.

Jesus she looks beautiful.

He finds that he's been thinking that more and more, falling in love with her every morning when he sees her. It sounds ridiculous, he thinks, and usually he would hate to be so sappy and romantic, but with Jade he doesn't even care. She sees through him enough to know that he isn't as cool as he likes to think he is.

Soon they get close enough to the beach to start running, which is exactly what she does. "Come on!" she exclaims excitedly, beckoning him with her right hand. He walks slightly faster, but not enough to be very noticeable. She eventually walks down the steps of the boardwalk and her feet touch the sand, tickling her toes a little. She closes her eyes and smiles, inhaling the fresh air.

She snaps out of it and walks up to the water calmly, dipping her feet in the shallow sea, sinking into the damp sand slightly before taking another step and repeating the process. Dave just sits down on the sand and watches as she has her peaceful fun.

It's quite amazing how much light the moon actually provides, he thought for sure that it would be so dark they couldn't see much, especially since he has his shades that even in the dark he wears.

Only three times has he ever taken his shades off for her. The first time was an accident, when he had gotten out of the shower and left them in the bathroom. The second time was just before their firsttime having sex, where he figured that if she's comfortable to give him her virginity and show herself to him at her most vulnerable times, he should be okay with showing her his eyes, even just a few times. Then the third time was when she waited for him to wake up and his shades were still off.

He decides to join her and rolls the hem of his jeans up a little to not get the wet before walking towards her quietly. She looks up from the sand and smiles softly when she sees him.

"Having fun?" he asks.

She nods and kisses his cheek. "This is nicer than watching movies all day."

He smiles and hugs her from behind. "It's about to get a lot more fun." he says.

"What do you m-" She cuts herself off by laughing hysterically as a reflex, result of Dave's tickling. She finds a way to get out of his grip and they spend about five minutes chasing each other like total children, as if they even cared.

Eventually they fatigue and decide to relax, sitting with each other and watching the moon as it sits lazily in the sky, the bright sheen slightly fading whenever a cloud passes over it. Dave's lying down with his head in Jade's lap and she leans back on her arms.

"Sorry this wasn't the most romantic day." he says, staring at the dark night sky above them. He folds his arms as they lay on his chest.

She turns her head and focuses on him, frowning slightly. "What do you mean?" Her head tilts to the side. "It was great! It was such a nice break form all our exciting dates to just do something peaceful for once."

He isn't sure whether to take that as a compliment or an insult, as she clearly just stated that this so called 'date' isn't very exciting. It was her idea anyway, so he doesn't beat himself up about it.

He sighs tiredly. "Did you see what John did for Rose?"

She shakes her head in response.

"Let's just say that his dad and all those cheesy rom-coms he loves so much have taught him how to how to be the definition of 'nice guy'." he almost mutters, sitting up to be next to her. He knows how incredibly jealous he sounds, but he doesn't cover his unintentional jealous tone after using it. "I'm pretty sure all I've given you tonight is sand in your underwear."

She giggles, rolls her eyes and gains the smallest smile on her face. "I wouldn't want that anyway." He looks to her. "I got to spend the day with you, and that's all that matters."

Her grin is too big for such a quiet night, but he won't complain. He turns his face to hers and she does the same, eyes taking the smile from her lips and using it selfishly. They both press their foreheads to each other's and he says, "You're adorable." which gets the smile to return to her mouth before she kisses him softly, almost automatically.

It's long, sweet and very innocent, the kind of kiss they've been sharing a lot lately. He pulls away gently and their lips are still barely touching when he whispers, "I love you." ever so quietly, eyes closed, heart beating... not as fast as he would expect. It comes out as an accident, even though it's true and has been for years.

He feels nervous, and yet calm and collected, unlike the mess he always pictured himself being the first time he tells her that, which honestly he had been practicing for a while now. Each time he thought was wrong and he would try again, only to repeat the pattern. It surprises him that the time that he said it on a complete whim and accidentally is the time he's happy with most.

He just can't believe that he actually said it. He always pictured him saying it over a candlelit dinner or some time romantic, not that this isn't, just that it isn't as ... expensive, as he imagined the event to be.

She smiles, eyes closed as well. "I love you too."

They open their eyes and look into each other's, smiling in a quiet way, if that's possible. She rests her head on his shoulder and he rests his on hers, hands finding each other's naturally. They spend most of their time on the beach that night, silent and happy, the moon their only companion aside from the calming sounds of the sea in front of them.

He still can't believe that after all this time he chooses their third Valentine's Day together to say it and not sooner, but hey, at least it's out.

Finally.


End file.
